when the Kyuubi was a god
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: we all have are god's thing's we follow some are simple but what if in are past the great nine tails was not a demon but a god in his own right a good god but you must see yourself review if liked


_I always wonder what if people considered the great Kyuubi no kitsue as a god how was it shown what if this was his story read and learn as I speak of his legend_

_**When the kyuubi was a god**_

_**There was a time, before the coming of the shinobi, when the great Kyuubi no kitsue was considered a GOD. And a powerful God at that, with his speed and cunning, he was God of the hunt. With his mate, who he kept for life, and the Kit's, together they were Gods of the family. They were known as the mighty 9**_

_**But most of all, with his song, he was God of the night, a protecting spirit against the black, the unknown. He was a God that was very much a part of the old way.**_

_**But then came the sage, and his new ways and thoes eyes. He worshipped a new god A God who lived in the clouds. A God that had no shape, yet could be seen in everything, but the God himself, could not be seen. It was told this god had ten tails. As the kyuubi was of nine**_

_**Some of our people switched to this new God, and others switched only to save their lives.**_

_**The sage nation grew. Our lands were taken, the fields were farmed, and the great trees cut to support the new nation.**_

_**In this new nation, there was no room for the Kyuubi.**_

_**His home was destroyed, his family hunted (for they made warm coats), and he was removed from his place as a deity, only to be turned into a demon and placed into a children known as Jinchurican.**_

_**When man saw the Kyuubi, the great God caged, they laughed and laughed. Not only at the God they caged, but also at themselves for being so foolish as to believe that an animal... a demon as they though could be a God to man.**_

_**The Only God for man had to be greater than man, so they believed.**_

_**Over many years, people began to doubt the God Of ten tail's. How did he create man, the rivers, and the sky? Was there really a God, for no one saw him? Man was so great, he placed a demon into a child, he tamed the animals, and invented machines that could do work and save lives. Who needed a God?**_

_**Many people did, but not the same God. There were Gods of Rock, Gods of the sand as well as the gret will of fire. It seemed that everything had a God, and supporters that would fight for the cause.**_

_**Then the God of the ten tail's fell from grace, only to be replaced by two Gods.**_

_**These two Gods were greater in power than the God of the sky. Together they fought, and divided the world between them. The eastern part went to the Great snake (the hidden sound village), while the western half belonged to the Proud Eagle. The land of the will of fire(Kohona)**_

_**Both Gods wanted to be the only God, and they always fought with each other, costing them only the lives of their followers, a small price to pay for total power. And from his cage, the Kyuubi watched.**_

_**The fights between the two Gods grew more violent, with more people dying. People prayed to the two to stop, for they were afraid. The Gods both of them turned on the ones who were afraid and struck them down. Their only crime being of weak faith.**_

_**Then the people began to turn to the Kyuubi to protect them. "We were foolish" they cried, "please protect us, the Snake and the Eagle, they are mad." As a show of faith, they set the Kyuubi free from the child prison.**_

_**The Kyuubi, not stopping at their cries, ran straight for the woods, and he was gone. The people sat numb, who would save them now? As night fell, the people could hear the Kyuubi singing, and ran to the sound. They found the Kyuubi sitting on the rim of a large canyon. "Come all of those who wish to be saved, for come daylight my brothers, the Eagle and the Snake will fight their last battle."**_

_**Who will protect you then, the Kyuubi cried? "Come into the canyon and I will bury you like a prized bone, and when the fighting is done I will dig you out." "Why did you run when we set you free? Will you run again, and leave us forever, cried some of the people?"**_

_**I ran to dig the canyon, so to save you all. If you do not trust my words so be it. You do not have to come to me." Many did not trust the Kyuubi, they feared he was angry with them for mocking him, and so he wouldn't protect them.**_

_**Those people went home, yet many stayed. The Kyuubi buried them deep in the earth, for their protection. He felt their fear, and sang to them, so they would sleep.**_

_**In the morning, the Kyuubi sat protecting his followers, when the Eagle came to visit. "Brother Kyuubi, please join me, for I have a plan that will destroy the Snake. I will cause the land he walks on to burn. The Snake can't fly, like I and he will burn." "Brother Eagle, your plan sounds like it will need no help from me. Just one thing, please leave some land for me to stand on." "But of course, replied the Eagle.**_

_**Then good luck, Brother. May you get what is rightfully yours.**_

_**The Eagle flew away. No sooner than he was a speck in the sky, the Snake came to visit his brother. "Brother," he growled "please join me in getting rid of the Eagle for he has become a pest." "The Eagle can fly, and we are both bound to the earth, how can we beat him?" asked the Kyuubi. "I have found a way to cause the stars to flame and fall on the earth, and as they fall the Eagle will not be able to fly." "You have a great idea, just one thing. Please, don't let any of your stars fall on me."**_

_**"Don't worry brother, nothing will happen to you." Then good luck, Brother, may you get what is rightfully yours, the Kyuubi called out as the Snake lumbered away.**_

_**Hours passed, yet the Kyuubi sat at his canyon. There he saw the dark smoke of death rise from the horizon. The sky began to fall in small flaming bits. His ears were filled with the cries of the followers that refused his aid, his nose filled with the odor of burning flesh.**_

_**But the land around the canyon did not change.**_

_**Finally, he heard the wounded cry of the Eagle and the low growl of the Snake, and then...silence. Slowly the Kyuubi started to sing a song for the death of his brother beings who may have forced him into a prison but they were brother none the less and then he started a new one. A song which promised the sun and the moon, that he would not let this happen again.**_

_**He sang the song over and over again as he dug out his followers. And together they built a new world.**_

_**The Kyuubi was God again, and he and his family shall rule nine tailed animals where once again God's.**_


End file.
